Twin's In Love
by bookshelfgirl
Summary: What would happen if Fred and George took a Vacation in America for the Fourth of July and were invited to a party where they meet Hallie and Annie from the Parent Trap? What else would happen if they fell into a love square! Fred likes Annie, but Annie likes George, but George likes Hallie, but Hallie likes Fred! Will be updating as soon as I can.


ANNIE AND HALLEY

Annie was a young lady of 21, the most prestigious of her kind, she liked to think. Her dream was the same as her mother's, to design wedding dresses and was taking up her mother's business while she stayed with her dad at the vineyards for the Summer.

Little did her parents and twin sister know that she would be coming back for the week of Fourth of July.

There were always parties held at Hallie's place, and even though Annie had never really celebrated Independence Day before because of her living in London, she knew surprising the whole group would just be fabulous! Maybe even more fabulous than her expensive wedding dresses.

During the early hours of the morning, Annie got up, did her makeup and ran out the door with her luggage. Hailing a cab, she ordered the driver to London's International Airport, where she would be flying off to America, the land of expendable party goers.

Once in the states, Annie drove over to the house where so long ago she pretended to be Hallie just to get a glimpse of what living with her dad was like. Although it was four in the morning, Annie reached under the flower pot at the front door and sneaked in with the key she found there.

Sneaking into Hallie's bedroom, Annie tried not to giggle when her found her sister snoring on her bed, her legs and arms sprawled out like a starfish.

Quietly sitting on the edge of the bed, Annie reaches into her purse, pulling out a blow horn. Still trying to keep in her laughter, she holds it up to Hallie's face.

The deafening sound of the horn goes off and Hallie jumps out of bed. Realizing that it's her sister who woke her up, Hallie throws a pillow from her bed at Annie.

"I'm going to kill you!" She exclaims as the both of them erupt in giggles.

FRED AND GEORGE

"Ay, Fred, you don't think this tie is too flashy?"

George was looking in the mirror at his Fourth of July tie, flashing fireworks lit up the front of it and glitter made it hard for any eye to focus on it for too long.

"Loose the glitter. And the lights. And how about you just don't wear a tie, it's a Fourth of July party, not a Christmas ugly tie and sweater party. Loosen up, literally.

Fred was wearing a nice suit as well, though with no tie, and it was safe to say that he was the one who really liked parties, and particularly girls at parties. In the mirror, George was using his magic wand to make the tie disappear, while in the background Fred was messing with his collar.

"I just can't seem to get this bloody collar right, what do you think? Should it be turned up or down?"

George looked into the back of the mirror at Fred, who had his collar up. Shaking his head, George went to messing with his hair.

"Let's hope this party has some fireworks, if not we'll have to bring our own."

Fred smiled at the idea of taking magic fireworks to a muggle party. I'd be like shooting fire out of nowhere. George chuckled at the thought as well, then walked over to Fred with his wand in hand.

"Ready?"

"Huh?" Fred looked up from his collar. "Oh, yeah, let's go."

Fred and George begin to wave their wands for the spell that will take them to the house of the party, but both are stopped by Mrs. Weasly who speed walks into the room.

"Now wait a minute you two! You are not going to be springing up out of nowhere when muggles will be about. Go get into the car, tonight, you act like muggles."

Both Fred and George groan, walking out to the car with their mother.

"We did not come all the way to America on vacation just so you could expose magic to muggles!"

Mrs. Weasly scorns them one last time then lets them get in the car with a smile on her face.

"You boys have fun now, and don't forget to bring the car home like you did last time!"

The boys pull out of the driveway in haste, not wanting to deal with their mother again. Molly mumbles to herself after they leave.

"They better not get into too much trouble, I really don't like erasing muggle's memories."


End file.
